Slow And Steady
by kaisoolips
Summary: [SONGFIC] Are you mine? Are you mine? 'cause i stay here all the time. We exist but we're taking it slow. Now let's just see how we go. HUNHAN Sehun x Luhan Yaoi! BoyxBoy One- Shot.


Title: Slow and Steady.

.  
Disclaimer: _characters not mine._  
Length:_One-shot_  
Genre(s): _Romance, Fluff, Drabble_

_**Rate: **__K+_  
Pair: HunHan. Sehun x Luhan.  
Warning: Yaoi!. AU. _Typo(s)._

_(NOTE: yang di_ _**bold dan italic** _itu lirik lagu nya^^)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning.**_

_**Conversation got boring.**_

_**.**_

Luhan menatap ke arah kanan. Menatap jam dinding dengan logo klub sepak bola Inggris _Manchester United_.

Hampir jam lima pagi.

Luhan mengela nafas panjang. Sementara pria di sebelahnya menatapnya bingung.

"Sudah hampir jam lima pagi, tidak kah kau bosan atau mengantuk?"

"tidak juga..." jawab pria itu.

"hari ini kau ada pemotretan kan?" tanya Luhan. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Mandilah, setidaknya kau harus terlihat segar walaupun tidak tidur semalaman." Luhan mengibas ngibaskan tangan nya, menyuruh pria itu untuk pergi mandi.

Pria itu merasa di usir, dengan langkah malas pria itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang mereka bagi bersama di dorm.

Luhan menatapnya. Pintu kamar mandi benar benar tertutup rapat. Tak lama terdengar suara air_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

"kau tidak tidur, Sehun-ah?" Luhan menatap pria berkulit putih pucat di sebelahnya.

"hoam, ya aku agak mengantuk, hyung" Sehun menguap lalu mengucek matanya pelan.

"Aku tidur duluan hyung" Sehun berdiri. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih setia menatap langit bertabur bintang di balkon dorm mereka.

"ya nanti aku menyusul"

Luhan sedikit penasaran. Ia memutar kepalanya lalu menatap Sehun yang bukan nya masuk ke dalam kamar, tapi malah masuk kamar mandi. Menggosok gigi mungkin.

Luhan berdiri, menutup pintu balkon lalu melangkah ke dalam kamarnya, Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

.

_**You said you're going to bed soon**_

_**So i snuck off to your bedroom**_

_**And i thought i'd just wait there**_

_**.**_

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di kasur miliknya, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur dari tadi.

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka perlahan. Luhan buru buru menarik selimutnya.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Jongin.

Terlihat jelas Jongin baru saja pulang dari jadwal nya hari ini.

Jongin melangkah ke arah tempat tidur Kyungsoo, membelai rambutnya, membenarkan selimut Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya mengecup pelan dahinya. Ia melangkah dengan langkah hati hati, menutup kembali pintu kamar mereka dengan sangat pelan.

Luhan melihatnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat suka hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

_Manis. _Pikirnya.

.

_**Til i heard you come up the stairs.**_

_**.**_

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Kali ini Sehun masuk dengan piyama pemberian fans. Untung saja ukuran nya pas, terakhir kali ada fans yang memberinya piyama ukuran nya sangat besar, seukuran piyama Wufan.

Entah karena apa Luhan yang kembali pura pura tidur, sangat berharap Sehun akan masuk ke dalam selimutnya, lalu memeluknya dan tidur bersama.

Tapi kenyataan nya Sehun langsung melangkah ke arah kasurnya, menarik selimutnya dan segera tidur.

.

_**I pretended i was sleeping**_

_**And i was hoping you would creep in**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**With me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kau tidak sabar dengan album baru kita, hyung?"

"tentu saja" Luhan menatap langit dari jendela balkon.

"menurutmu apa fans akan suka?" Giliran Luhan yang bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "pasti, kita sudah mempersiapkan ini kan?"

Luhan terdiam tak menjawab. Yah pertanyaan Sehun tadi lebih mirip pernyataan di banding pertanyaan. Udara malam kali agak dingin jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melihat bintang dari dalam saja. Dorm dengan pemanas ruangan lebih baik dari pada duduk di balkon dan masuk angin kan?

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun sedang memandangi bintang. Bintang yang sangat ingin ia jadikan miliknya. Bintang ada di sebelahnya. Yang bersinar lebih terang dari pada semua bintang di langit malam.

Luhan.

.

_**You put your arms around me.**_

_**It was as if the room got colder.**_

_**.**_

Sehun melingkarkan lengan nya di bahu Luhan. Luhan hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali menatap langit. Sebagai sepasang _sahabat_ Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun yang menurutnya agak manja, merangkulnya, memeluknya atau sekedar tidur di pahanya, sambil Luhan memainkan rambutnya sampai Sehun tertidur.

Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sehun. Suhu ruangan cukup hangat, tapi Luhan ingin lebih hangat. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Sehun.

"cuacanya sedang bagus" Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah 'hm'

"Aku jadi bisa melihat bintang." Luhan menatap langit luar.

"Aku suka bintang" Lalu ia menatap wajah Sehun yang ternyata memandanginya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke jendela balkon. "Ah iya, semoga terus seperti ini sampai besok."

"Aku tidak sabar akan ke Lotte World, pasti menyenangkan" Respon Sehun.

.

_**We moved closer in together**_

_**And started talking about the weather**_

_**Said tomorrow will be fun**_

_**.**_

Mereka kembali terhanyut dalam kesunyian.

Member exo yang lain sudah tidur.

Kamar mereka di bagi dengan Kyungsoo. Tadi Jongin bilang ia sedang butuh privasi dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa maklum. Jadwal Jongin penuh akhir akhir ini, ia pasti snagat merinduka Kyungsoo.

Lagi pula Sehun dan Luhan sudah tau kalau mereka melakukan _kau-tau-apa_.

Untung saja Jongin berjanji agar tidak bising. Walaupun kita semua tau itu sulit.

.

.

Jika kau melihat mereka—Sehun dan Luhan—pasti kau akan mengira bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih.

Tapi nyata nya tidak.

Sehun menatap langit malam dalam hening.

Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang berada di pelukan nya.

Ia menatapnya cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya Luhan sadar bahwa ia sedang di tatapi.

Ia menatap balik Sehun.

.

_**I didn't know where this was going.**_

_**.**_

Sehun tidak menghindari tatapan Luhan. Justru ia menatapnya balik.

Sehun hanya memasang muka _Poker face _kebanggaan nya.

Sehun tau mata Luhan seolah bertanya 'ada apa?' atau 'ada sesuatu di wajahku?'

Sehun maupun Luhan tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya atau kemana ini kan berujung.

.

.

.

.

Sampai kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

.

.

.

_**When you kiss me**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah acara musik outdoor. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan lagu terbaru mereka _Growl_.

Tampak kedua visual exo k dan exo m berdiri di tengah grup. Luhan yang tersenyum manis dan Jongin yang tersenyum innocent.

Senyuman yang muncul kalau sedang tidak menari.

Sehun berdiri agak di ujung, diapit Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sibuk melambaikan tangan nya sambil tersenyum lebar, sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum malu malu yang langsung di teriaki fans.

Sehun meraih mic, menjilat bibirnya sekilas.

"Annyeonghaseyo, EXO magnae Sehun imnida." Sehun sedikit membungkuk.

"Apa kalian menikmati acaranya?" Sehun sedikit berteriak. Fans membalas dengan seruan 'NE' yang kompak.

"Apa kalian suka lagu barunya?" Sehun mengarahkan mic ke arah fans. Lagi lagi di sambut dengan 'NE' yang keras.

"Apa aku terlihat bagus?—" sebelum Sehun malnjutkan kata katanya fans sudah berteriak.

"—apa rambutku tidak terlalu mencolok? Aku sendiri suka warna merah menyala nya" Sehun menyentuh rambut merahnya yang terlihat seperti sedang terbakar.

"rambutmu terlihat seperti darah, Sehun-ah" Baekhyun menanggapi kata lata Sehu lalu tertawa.

"Tapi aku terlihat tampan kan?" Sehun bertanya yang langsung di hadiahi teriakan dari fans.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sibuk berinteraksi dengan fans. Lalu tersenyum simpul. Ia sama sekali tidak tau Sehun cukup aktif dan sangat pede dalam berinteraksi, dengan fans apalagi.

Wufan bilang dia akan mual kalau Sehun terus terusan memuji dirinya sendiri dengan narsis.

.

_**And i'm becoming amazed**_

_**You're quite affectionate in public**_

_**In fact, your fried said it make him feel sick**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Acara berakhir sekitar 2 jam yang lalu, setelah mengganti pakaian dan menghapus make-up, exo baru bisa meninggalkan tempat event tadi.

Mereka sedang berada di van yang terlihat cukup—bahkan sangat—padat. Baekhyun yang terbilang kecil terpaksa di pangku Chanyeol, begitu pula Kyungsoo yang di pangku Jongin. Yixing dan Joonmyun terlihat sangat berdempetan, dan wajah Joonmyun maupun Yixing tidak henti hentinya menampakkan semburat merah.

Keadaan member lain? Ah tidak usah di tanya. Keadaan nya juga tidak jauh jauh dari yang di sebutkan di atas.

"ugh Luhan hyung, apa kau jadi gendut? Kau berat hyung" Sehun mengeluh.

Luhan yang duduk di pangkuan Sehun memukul lengan nya. "Enak saja! Aku memang banyak makan akhir akhir ini, tapi beratku tetap, Tuan Oh!" Luhan membuang mukanya kesal.

Sehun terlihat panik, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Suasana berubah canggung sekarang, bagi Sehun dan Luhan.

.

_**Even though its moving foward**_

_**There's just the right amount of awkward**_

_**.**_

"Luhan hyung" Luhan tak bergeming.

"Luhan hyung~" Sehun mulai memanggilnya manja sambil menarik narik ujung baju Luhan.

"Saseum(rusa) Luhan hyung~~" Sehun memanggilnya lagi dengan nada aegyo, menarik ujung baju Luhan bahkan menoel noel pipinya.

Oke. Sekarang Luhan mati matian menahan hasrat nya untuk melihat wajah Sehun. Magnae exo itu pasti imut sekali sekarang.

Kalau tidak sedang marah, rasanya Luhan ingin langsung memeluknya lalu mencubit pipinya sampai puas.

_**.**_

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan masuk ke dorm, saat di lift pun Luhan masih setia ngambek ke Sehun.

Sehun kewalahan membujuk hyungnya agar tidak marah kepadanya.

Minseok menganggap bahwa moment hunhan live ini sangat menggemaskan.

Sebelum akhirnya Jongdae datang dan berkata bahwa Minseok jauh lebih meggemaskan.

Wufan terlihat mual melihat adegan hunhan live di depan matanya, dan sekarang ia ingin muntah mendegar kata kata gombal Jongdae barusan.

Zitao yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu buru buru menarik Wufan sebelum ia benar benar muntah.

Sehun menarik ujung baju Luhan yang segaja berjalan agak cepat.

"Luhan hyung~~ jangan begini~ aku hanya bercanda~~" Sehun bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan.

Luhan malah membuang muka, dia tidak ingin menatap muka Sehun.

"Luhan baby, chagiya~ jangan marah terus~" Sehun memeluk leher Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan mendengar dengan jelas kata kata Sehun. Ia membulatkan matanya. Ia terdiam membisu.

Sehun menatap heran hyung favoritnya, sebelum akhirnya ia buru buru menutup mulutnya.

'gawat! keceplosan!' Sehun menatap takut Luhan yang masih membeku.

.

.

.

.

_**And today you accidentally**_

_**Call me baby.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi Chanyeol malah menabrak Kyungsoo yang sedang membawa segelas jus untuk Jongin? Dan dia malah tersiram jus segar dari Kyungsoo?" Luhan tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Iya, lalu Baekhyun hyung, yang sedang marah padanya saja malah tertawa terbahak bahak. Kau seharusnya di sini hyung!" Sehun ikut tertawa.

"Ya! Mana bisa, waktu itu kan aku sedang di China, tapi sungguh aku ingin melihatnya live! Pasti lucu sekali!"

"dan kau tahu hyung? Joonmyun hyung yang sedang baca buku dengan damai juga kena imbasnya" cerita Sehun bersemangat.

"hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan memasang wajah penasaran nya.

"Chanyeol hyung yang baru saja tersiram jus malah mengibaskan rambutnya, dan jus nya bertebangan, dan mnegenai buku Joonmyun hyung!" Luhan yang mendengar nya ikut tertawa dengan Sehun.

Luhan tertawa terbahak bahak sampai tanpa sadar ia terjatuh di kasur bersama Sehun.

Luhan berada di atas Sehun.

Luhan menstabilkan deru nafasnya lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

.

_**Let's just stay**_

_**Let's just stay**_

_**I wanna lie in bed all day**_

_**We'll be laughing all the way**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TOK TOK TOK.

Sehun dan Luhan sama sama melirik ke arah pintu. Tak lama muncul Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sehun, Luhan hyung, ayo sarapan, rasanya dari pagi aku sudah mendengar tawa kalian" Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Sebelum pintu benar benar di tutup, kepala Jongin menyembul.

"Sehun-ah! Luhan hyung!"

Masih di posisi yang sama Luhan menjawab "ada apa Jongin-ah?"

"kudengar kalian jadian?" tanya nya.

Wajah Sehun dan Luhan bersemu merah. "ya begitulah, kkamjong" Sehun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah selamat ya! Jangan lupa traktiran!" Jongin berpesan sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Suasana cukup hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya, Luhan sadar akan posisi mereka. Buru buru ia mengangkat tubuhnya menjauh dari Sehun.

Luhan menatapa Sehun yang mulai menghadap cermin lalu memegang megang rambut nya yang berwarna pink pucat.

"Jadi..." Sehun menoleh.

"Kau akan memberitahu mereka semua?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Kita sudah bilang pada Kyungsoo hyung, Jongin tau dari Kyungsoo hyung dan sebentar lagi Jongin akan memberitahu Chanyeol hyung, Chanyeol hyung ke Baekhyun hyung, lalu dari Baekhyun hyung ke semua member" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Kita perlu bilang, mereka akan tau hyung" Sehun menatap mata Luhan.

Luhan tidak merespon apapun, ia hanya menunduk.

Sehun mendekati hyung favoritnya sekaligus pacarnya.

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan ke atas, menyuruhnya untuk menatap nya.

"kenapa hyung? Kau belum siap? Aku bisa menu—"

"tidak bukan itu, hanya saja..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu kembali menunduk.

"_let's take it slow,_ hyung. Jika kau tak mau terburu buru, kita bisa menjalani nya dengan lambat dan pasti"

Luhan menaikkan wajahnya, mencari keraguan dalam mata Sehun tapi ia tak menemukan nya.

"sungguh?"

"tentu saja, aku tidak masalah" Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan memeluk Sehun yang langsung di balas Sehun.

.

.

.

_**Told your friends**_

_**They all know**_

_**We exist but we're taking it slow**_

_**Now let's just see how we go**_

_**Now let's see how we go.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Song by: Lily Allen – Who'd have known)**_

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

_**Halo semua, kai di sini. **_

_**kali ini kai bawa ff hunhan. yang menurut kai drabble, alias pendek. ini pendek kah?**_

_**Oh iya ini songfic ya^^ dari salah satu lagu favorit kai Lily Allen - Who'd have known. lagu nya enak banget. apa lagi yang acoustic :3**_

_**waktu kai dengerin lagu ini kebayang nya Hunhan terus~**_

_**kai greget jadi kai bikin deh ff ini**_

_**kai bikin nya juga gak buru buru (takut idenya hilang xD) jadi maaf kalo jelek**_

_**last, REVIEW PLEASE? ^^**_

_**.**_

_**-kai**_


End file.
